or stamps collecting
by redthe3rd
Summary: AU. Gilbert is an awesome physics teacher, Feliks is his good friend, and there is a need for a very special trip
1. Chapter 1

It is an usual day, Feliks standing by his side commuting to school. Nothing ever changes and Feliks still can't reach the top rail to stabilize himself during the ride. Gilbert is much better (taller) so he can.

"Gil"

Gilbert has to cut short his much needed mind nap on the early morning bus ride. The glorious extra 15 minutes.

His colleague Feliks is sending him 'that (you have not been paying me attention) look' from under his long, blond bangs.

Ignoring him, Gilbert looks forward, outside of the window. It is a truly beautiful morning. Tuning out again unnecessary distraction.

"Gilbert **Beilschmidt**" It is the time Gilbert has to turn back to his coworker, lest the whole bus will witness him being scolded like a five year old.

"Yes 'mam" he brilliantly (just an opinion) retorts.

Feliks only arches his brow and turns his head to the window. Taking his turn to admire the scenery outside. It is a sign of disapproval.

A long pause of disapproval settles in. Gilbert takes this opportunity to contemplate the possibility of existence of dimensional doors in his washing machine. Since he started living alone the force (force X as he dubbed it) keeps separating his socks and swallowing half of the pairs. It must be something from outer dimension that realized how awesome of a guy he is. A secret stalker fan. Although it is quite unique to have another dimension secret stalker fan in a washing machine (but he is a great guy so it's still a possibility). Nearly out of question possibility, if parallel universes exist they are be placed at a right angel to ours. So basically it is be impossible to jump from on to another, much less appear and disappear time after time, stealing socks. Then again maybe, just maybe the insides of his washing machine were some king of strange cylindrical accelerator that could evade the obstacle of 90 degrees. Gilbert can probably develop this theory. Just to feel like an awesome physics teacher he is. He is an awesome physics teacher and an albino. That is something. (How many physics teachers have you met? probably a few during you education. How many albino physics teachers have you met?)

"Gil"

Feliks is leaning near with a conspirator look on his face. The proximity is a bit to small.

"Are ya with me now? Ok, Gil, we need to talk. Tonight, at my place?" He smiles, winks and then the bus is stopping at the school.

"Another day in this boring place" Feliks whines as they exit, most of the time he is more displeased about going to school then his students. Gilbert smirks at that realisation. The blond is walking next to him moping.

Why did Feliks become a teacher, oh yes Gilbert remembers. It's because of some pushover guy he liked at that time. It's a pity, his friend would be more happy working at some lab, preferably in cosmetics company, than with other people. He was really anxious (not with anticipation) for meeting new students every year.

"Ok, I'll see you in the evening" Gilbert waves and turns to the left corridor for his first class. He thinks of the super secret topic of their talk to come. It doesn't make him as half as excited as it would few years ago (when he still got a strange brotherly crush on the blond).

Their friendship goes all the way from high school when Feliks moved to live with his grandmother a few houses down the road from Gilbert. When they first met he was a short, shy boy.

At least he's still short.

* * *

><p>Don't kill me. Yet another story. But I finished the draft writing of Summer time (so yes, this story is safe to be finished) and till chapter five of ARWYV (now the painful process of checking the grammar). And this been on my laptop for a long time. And I need a break.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pick of the day for skipping his lessons. The place is quite and nice, a bench in the playground. Perfect for sunbathing.

Gilbert feels annoyed when his nap is disturbed by two guys. No friendly vibes from them.

He is an awesome fighter, no doubts about that.

The first attacker takes the fall. His whine is music to Gilbert's ears. The second guy is already gone. Now, it's just to finish the one on the pavement off. Nobody crosses Gilbert Beilschmidt when he needs his beauty sleep.

Gilbert feels blood dripping from his nose and his forehead is cut over the left eye. Little shits. Now he'll have to look for a place to clean up before going home. He spits the blood out, that always disgusts him in the fights. The taste of iron.

It is to late to notice. When he is about to punch the lights out of the first guy, something heavy hits his shoulder. Probably baseball bat. Great. Now it's not just an ordinary fist fight. Swift strike to the head follows.

When he wakes up, Gilbert is already on the ground, face down, feeling hits on his back and more blood in his mouth. He feels dizzy and the eyes can't focus.

It must be some big shit he pulled off to aggravate the other guys. Not everyday you bring hard striking weapons to a high school brawl. It's time to run away. Somehow. In his current condition, he can't probably pull off "a run for your life" retreat.

The opportunity comes in the form of a loud shriek from somewhere afar. His attackers retreat as the curses from the opposite direction get more distinguishable.

Sharp pain shoots up from his shoulder when his body is turned, positioned on his back. Gilbert winces. In the peripheral field of vision a silhouette appears. A blur of pale green, yellow and blue.

In the last attempt to save his delinquent pride, after being beaten bloody in the middle of a playground, he musters a nonchalant smile. But damn, if it doesn't feel like one of most humiliating moments in his sixteen year long life. Gilbert will play it cool, he always was a good actor, "Do you have a smoke?"

"Sure, hope you don't mind it's American Golden." The filter is gently pushed in between his bleeding lips. The cigarette is lighten. Gilbert sees the person looming over him, smiling with pity while scrutinising the blood and mess. He smiles back.

* * *

><p>American Golden are nice cigarettes, maybe the taste won't make you think delicious but they come 25 in a pack, what a deal ;3 For the time being my personal fav are Lucky strikes light.<p>

Probably chapters will be alternating between now in the timeline and highschool time


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert comes back from school, grabs a bite and changes into more comfortable clothes quickly. In less then half an hour he is off, walking down the road to meet Feliks.

He does not brush his teeth before because some silly ideas are swarming in his head. No, it's a very hygienic habit.

The blond still lives with his grandma. Always the granny's boy, the albino smirks.

The same, stinking, staircase greets him when he ascends to flat 14 on the 3rd floor of the complex.

Gilbert stands in front of the doors to the other's flat, waiting impatiently for them to open.

He rings the doorbell again and starts to fumble through his pockets for a mobile to call his friend.

That is why he doesn't anticipate the first 'hit'.

The entrance opens quickly, and before Gilbert (who is still holding his hand awkwardly in the back pocket of his cargo pants) has the time to say hello, to step back or to smile, he is pulled into a bone crushing hug of Feliks' grandmother, Ursula.

A woman of small stature and strength that would put to shame a number of men.

"Gibert, you've grown so much" she chirps.

Ursula's hair is neatly cut at a chin's length and eyes shine with a strange glint. An older version of Feliks if he was a girl.

"How are you nowadays, ma'boy" she says tousling his hair (lucky nobody else sees this patronizing act) while slowly scrutinising his appearance. The air in his lungs is now full of her sweet, heavy perfume. "You seem tinnier then the last time I saw you." Strangely, for the last ten years or so, whenever visiting he seems thinner then the last time.

Gilbert cracks a smile. Keeping his self conciousness at a level of a teenage boy visiting for the first time the house of his girlfriend. Ursula always makes him shy, with that all knowing look."Is Feliks in?"

"Are you hungry?" comes instant reply.

"No, actually I just ate."

"So what do you want on you sandwich" Gilbert smiles as he is now used to the highly selective hearing of Feliks and his grandmother.

The allocated time for a reply runs out and Ursula helpfully answers for him.

"The usual, ham, cheese, mayonnaise and a slice of tomato sandwich, sounds good?"

Gilbert just nods.

He always goes along with her suggestions.

He has a lot of respect for Ursula Lukasiewicz. She is nearly as awesome as Mrs. Weillschmidt.

Ursula worked her whole life as a herbalist and clairvoyant. But Gilbert knows that just the tip of an ice berg. He saw a the pentagram on the floor in the living room. White magic books that Feliks borrowed and read in search of help, whenever he had a problem. For example, that one time he was going to fluke History or the time he had to act on stage in a class performance. Voodoo manuals tucked in between cook books in the kitchen. He is not superstitious, being the man of reason and law of physics, but that is one scary shit

Gilbert snaps out of his thought when Ursula turns to him, her eyes full of worry and her tone serious "Tell me ma'boy, and don't lie" she points her finger with bright red nail at his chest. Gilbert swallows audibly, no way he would ever lie to her (she's probably a mind reader, if not she will use her sixth sense, take a peak at his aura and he'll be busted anyway.). "Is he fitting in at school?"

Gilbert suppresses the need to roll his eyes, they're not teens anymore.

Feliks might have never grown out of his anxiety about meeting new people.

Ursula never grew out of worrying for he little boy at school, making Gilbert her private informer from their first meeting.

"No, he's doing well."

"The children aren't giving him a hard time, are they? I hope he has made friends by now." Her brows furrow with worry.

Gilbert skips the explanation that being a teacher is mostly about children giving you hard time. They get paid for that. And the actual teaching, of course.

(Only the manliest and awesomest men survive being a teacher. It explains the proportion of men and women in the staff.)

"You know he is such a sensitive, fragile boy. He gets hurt so easily, just like his mother." Ursula sends Gilbert the most helpless look her deep green eyes can contain and pleads "Please Gilbert, watch out for him."

"Yes ma'am. I'll take good care of him" He musters the most reassuring smile, it has been developed in front of a mirror for countless parent teacher talks.

"Thank you" Ursula chirps as she goes to the kitchen "He's in his room, I'll bring the snacks soon."

* * *

><p>Have you ever thought about what your teacher does at home?<p>

Apart from marking the tests, preparing for lessons, making notes and all the boring stuff.

Feliks was spending this particular afternoon slung over the edge of his bed, watching WWW while eating cookies. Lounging in the comfortable cat-paws-print pyjama at 5pm. (Gilbert notes absent-mindedly the dishevelled look he's sporting while lying on the bed.)

Great picture.

Feliks unconsciously moves and jumped in sync with the fighter he's cheering on while maintaining half horizontal position.

"Hey princess, awesome is here."

"Hey" Feliks manages to shoot him a quick glare for the nickname before being distracted by another sparring session on the television.

Gilbert seats down next to him, on the floor. He knows this rooms so well. The cluttered bookcases, a coffee-table that serves as a desk when needed (Feliks being the stubborn mule he is, never bought the actual desk) and overflowing wardrobe.

It always amazes him, how someone can not be distracted by watching anything on that TV. Covered with stickers, glitter, stuck sea shells and plastic flowers.

In high school Feliks painted it baby blue with acrylics, now the paint was peeling.

The good, old, 12 inch screen TV. Oh, how many glorious nights were spent by the awesome him and Feliks watching various 'shows'. In high school, mostly late night porn on adult channels, accompanied by a few cans of beer and Gilbert stealing guilty glances of Feliks' flushed face.

Gilbert catches himself at glancing over the tasteless decorations with sentiment. Maybe, as his students eagerly explained yesterday, he is getting old.

The grandma drops by with food, still pointing out Gilbert's weight. Halfway through his second sandwich, Feliks speaks without lifting his gaze away from the screen, where the fighter as till moving.

"Gil, I need to go on a heart break trip."

"What?" comes out a weird, confused answer.

Now Feliks turns his very big, very deep green eyes to the other "You know."

_No i don't _Gilbert thinks instantly.

"when a person gets his heart broken and then he goes on this trip, which like, helps him repair his heart and then he becomes totally happy and confident." Feliks recites as if it was some sort of formula.

Gilbert tries to logically connect state A (the heartbreak) and state B (the end of the trip) and fails.

Shit. Did Feliks get his hands on some girly mag and has taken seriously advice in love section.

Gilbert hopes not.

"But your single."

The blond sights with exasperation and gives the other a look which usually means he is missing the point "but, I feel heartbroken. You know, from last time."

"Uh, Feliks" Gilbert pinches his nose trying to sound tried of that never ending sob story. Anything but talking about that.

* * *

><p>ok, there is probably alot of grammar mistakes up there, in the text but I will go mad if I have to reread it for the n'th time (n being an integer, n5). If you point something out, I'll be sure to correct it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"…so this are the plans for the trip." with this words, the principal finishes his long speech.

Glorious adventure of taking the sophomore class A for three day trip looms over them.

From the corner of his eye, Gilbert sees Feliks' victorious expression. That little, sneaky wench must have set them up.

Honestly, Gilbert should have foreseen that, when he shot down the idea of the so-called 'heartbreak' trip. Feliks never takes no for an answer.

Standing besides the blond, the third accompanying teacher, Mathias seems thrilled by the idea. Strange he didn't turn into an overgrown golden retriever. Surely Ursula could manage that.

"Awesome" Gilbert replies flatly. He lost this battle, but he'll win the war. "So where are we taking them?"

* * *

><p>Gilbert eyes his new classmate warily as they walk home for the second time. Feliks doesn't seem to remember the incident in the park. Awesome.<p>

"I live in that block of flats" the blond points in the direction of quite tall building, which has faded to unappealing gray colour. Wooden bangles on his slim arm echo from the motion.

Feliks is not the typical 'boy next door' type. A bit eccentric in his taste of clothes (especially those skin tight, leopard print jeans). At school he was instantly picked as the 'class weirdo'.

* * *

><p>More soon...hopefully<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Figured I'll do a list of chapters in chronlogical order (so I don't get lost) New chapter in bold

Chapter 2 Chapter4 (second half)**Chapter 5**Chapter 1Chapter3Chapter4 (first half)

* * *

><p>Breakups are never easy.<p>

So Gilbert, being an awesome friend, accompanies Feliks when he must go to retrieve his things from 'the other's flat. 'The other' is also referred as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-if-you-value-your-life'. Basically, the name is censored.

They never moved in together, at least officially. Doesn't make much difference. For the last two years, Feliks spent nearly every night at that 'the other's' place.

Gilbert never visited them. Observing love birds in their nest is not his type of entertainment (physics not ornithology are in his interest). He prefers a few rounds of Tekken or COD.

And he didn't need to see Feliks' impression of Stepford housewife.

Thankfully, all bad things come to an end. This time it was in a form of a call at 3am, Feliks sobs and distressed voice on the other side. Like a good friend (which he 'totally' is, quoting Feliks), he picked Feliks up from some nondescript street corner, into the warmth of his (borrowed from parents) car and drove home. With a quick stop at 24hr convince store to buy some (a lot of) alcohol. They drunk themselves silly and overslept.

Proves, teachers are also entitled to skip school in emergency situations. (That hangover was a killer.)

When Feliks will pick up his possessions from 'the other's flat. They'll drive off and live happily ever after, without that poor-excuse-of a man in picture. Simple and neat as that.

When they arrive, Toris greets them with a pale, blond girl by his side. Presumably Feliks' successor. Not the best move, strategically. Gilbert always knew that man wasn't from the brightest kind. (No offense, but Feliks could do much better than him.)

Or maybe Toris is some sort of thrill seeker.

Sure a hell, Feliks tenses momentarily at this welcome committee before forcibly dragging his ex-boyfriend to, what Gilbert supposes, is the lounge. Violently slamming the door. Point made.

Gilbert and the new girl stand in a silence of the hallway. Which is awkward to say the least. There is something malicious and suffocating in the silence. Until loud swearing in high-pitch voice comes from the other side of the door. (Where did Feliks learn so many synonyms for the word 'bitch'.) See, it was an error to bring your current girl to meet you ex-boy. Faux-pas big time.

Gilbert gives the girl an apologetic smile. It's not her fault.

She smiles back.

He waits for Feliks to exit, red in the face from all the creative screaming, possessions placed in a suitcase.

Feliks will cry once they're in the car. Gilbert will give him an awkward one arm hug.


End file.
